disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Shuggazoom
Captain Shuggazoom was discovered by the Hyperforce while they were searching for Mandarin and Valeena in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. They found an old man in a deep underground cavern wearing a helmet shaped like their emblem. After reviving him with The Sleep Cannon in reverse polarity, it's revealed that the old man was Captain Shuggazoom, the previous defender of Shuggazoom City who's secret identity was the wealthy Billionaire Playboy industrialist Clayton Carrington. Role in the Series After defeating his arch nemesis, Dr. Malicious, who was armed with the Magna Ball-Blazer, Captain Shuggazoom returned the weapon to its creator, and personal friend, The Alchemist. As Captain Shuggazoom asked if his Silver Monkey was complete, The Alchemist, who was accompanied by the Monkey Team (before their cyberization), warned him about the looming threat of The Dark Ones, the Trans-dimensional Demons sealed by the Verron Mystics thousands of years ago, and took him on his custom made portal to the Netherworld to monitor their growing forces. Captain Shuggazoom asked was it dangerous to have an open portal to Netherworld functional, The Alchemist reassured him by saying that the Containment Grid surrounding the portal was completely impenetrable. As Captain Shuggazoom left to respond to a distress call, Mandarin (who displayed deviant tendencies) damaged the containment grid, which released a gigantic hand that grabbed and attacked The Alchemist, and a Demon Beast which escaped the lab to terrorize Shuggazoom City. Forced to abandon his alien date as Clayton to battle the Demon Beast, it nearly opened a portal to the Netherworld to unleash it brethren, which Captain Shuggazoom nearly averted. Clearly out matched, Captain Shuggazoom returned to The Alchemist's lab for aid, and discovered that The Alchemist was aging rapidly. He explained that the portal was damaged which lead to the Demon Beast's release and he was changed upon contact from the Dark Ones, and is slowly being transformed by their malevolent influence. Grabbing the Sleep Cannon, Captain Shuggazoom promised to return soon, and engaged The Dark One in a final battle. As the Demon Beast began to attack Captain Shuggazoom, he used the weapon on the monster and successfully put it to hibernation. But he got caught in the blast, and fell into the underground cavern until he was revived by the Hyperforce. As Captain Shuggazoom assumed that the world lives on since the dimensional portal is closed for all this time, and wondered about the condition of the Alchemist. Antauri sadly states that The Alchemist was completely corrupted by The Dark Ones, and Nova stated that the very reason that The Monkey Team was created was to protect the Universe from his evil. Meanwhile, Gibson asked that the Demon Beast was imprisoned with Captain Shuggazoom and Otto discovered that the Sleep Cannon's reverse polarity had a one mile radius and was accidentally awoken to resume its purpose. Hoping to redeem himself after believing that he abandoned The Alchemist in his hour in need, Captain Shuggazoom joined The Hyperforce to stop The Demon Beast's rampage, only to find The Super Robot overwhelmed by the Demon Beast's strength. The Demon Beast had Captain Shuggazoom in its mouth, and the beast started to reopen the dimensional rift. Determined to not fail The Hyperforce as he failed The Alchemist, Captain Shuggazoom successfully fired the Sleep Cannon from within The Demon Beast and escaped from its jaws, leaving The Super Robot to use the Lazertron Fury to push the sleeping Dark One back to the dimensional rift, thus sealing it from within and closing it forever. After the dramatic battle, Captain Shuggazoom decides to leave The Hyperforce and return to The Alchemist's Laboratory to find out what happened to him during his final days for his peace of mind. While exploring the Laboratory, He discovered The Alchemist's final computerized message. During the final stages of his metamorphosis from living to undead The Alchemist says that the Monkey Team is now complete and it's their task to stop the evil he's unleashed before it's too late. "Now The Dark Ones take my soul!" was The Alchemist's final chilling line as his transformation to the Skeleton King was finally compete. Kneeling before the Alchemist's robe, he apologized for abandoning him in his time of need, when he was attacked by Valeena and Mandarin. Captain Shuggazoom fought bravely to keep the robe from Mandarin's hands only to be blasted by Valina who was angered that Captain Shuggazoom would dare perform such sacrilege by touching her fallen master's robe. Badly beaten, Captain Shuggazoom mentally called Antauri, which brought the Hyperforce to his aid. Before passing out, Captain Shuggazoom warned the team that Mandarin and Valeena took The Alchemist's robe and went to see Morlath, The Mythic Lord of The Northern Ice, and are planning to resurrect The Skeleton King. He is currently recuperating in the Super Robot's Healing Chamber's and is unknown that if he would join The Hyperforce in the final battle against the newly reborn Skeleton King and his army of the Undead. It is noted that Captain Shuggazoom bears a strong resemblance to Chiro and also has a strong mental connection to Antauri. Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Article stubs